Say Yes
by FanficWriter1212
Summary: After Adrien hurts her really badly, Marinette moves on with Luka. But Chloe already likes him and won't have it, she abuses her power as the mayors daughter and makes sure to break the new couple up. When all of a sudden someone unexpected turns the tables on her.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: After Adrien hurts her really badly, Marinette moves on with Luka. But Chloe won't have it, she abuses her power as the mayors daughter and makes sure to break the new couple up.

Marinette was humming a song while designing when she suddenly heard a huge crash from outside, she got up to see what was going on and found Chat on the ground, he was bleeding.

"Oh my god, what happened? Was there an akuma attack?" she gasped, panicking that she had somehow not realised and he had been left to fend for himself.

"N-No.." he wheezed out, short of breath, I was doing a patrol and slipped off the roof, I wasn't sure where to come.."

Marinette smiled at him softly, "Don't worry I know a bit of first aid, I can help you!" she then patched him up and lay him down on her bed.

Before quickly running downstairs to bring him up a glass of milk and plate of cookies, pastries and some cake. "Here, your injuries are nothing serious, you just need some rest and something to eat."

He sat up and slowly nibbled on the food gratefully, "Thanks Mari, I am so glad you helped me, I don't know what I would have done."

"Oh don't be silly, you silly kitty, ofcourse I would help you- I m-mean uhhh you're a h-hero of P-Paris!" Marinette stuttered, trying to cover up sounding like she actually knew him personally. Even though she was heartbroken, she couldn't let her partner down.

Marinette and Chat spent more and more time together.

"He doesn't even flirt with Ladybug anymore, it's crazy, I think he really is serious about me now," Marinette sighed, not sure what to do.

"Maybe you should give him a chance Marinette, you never know where it could lead."

"You're right, this is a risk, a huge risk, but he's worth it!"

Adrien looked over and saw how stressed Marinette was, this whole situation was so hard on her.

"I love you Marinette," Chat whispered as he played with her hair.

"I love you too Chat, more than you will ever know."

"I just.. I love you completely, and I want you to be happy, I want you to be able to walk with someone hand in hand, go on dates, meet their family, bring them to hang out with your friends. I know how alone you feel, not being able to tell anyone about us, having to be a third wheel, even though you have someone. You are the best girl I know and you do not deserve to be alone or ever feel that you aren't good enough or loved." Chat let it all out. He couldn't keep doing this to her, and ofcourse telling her his real identity could solve everything, but it would also put her in danger.

"Chat.. no, I don't care about that-" Marinette began.

"I have already made up my mind princess. I want you to have the best and I am not.."

"No.. you know me, you know that I don't care about all that, just being with you is enough"

"Yeah but for how long princess, we cannot do anything what future would we even have. I will always be here for you but please promise me you will try to move on.. try, for me?" Chat bent over and kissed her cheek, looking the most sincere he ever had.

Tears dripped from Marinette's eyes, her whole world was falling apart and there was nothing that she could do about it.. "But, we discussed this before we got together, you reassured me, you chased and you promised we could make this work, how dare you break my heart now?"

"I'm so sorry Princess.."

THE NEXT DAY AT SCHOOL

Adrien sat in his seat nervously, worried that Marinette was still not at school, when he heard the door open and she walked in, with her eyes red and puffy, her hair a mess and looking like she was close to tears.

Adrien stood up, there was still some time before class and he could try and comfort her and finally begin woo-ing her as himself. When all of a sudden someone entered behind her and placed their arm around her shoulder in a hug. It was that Luka kid.

"It's okay, I will sit with you for a bit until your teacher gets here," Luka handed the poor girl another tissue, "and for lunch we can go to your favourite icecream place and for a nice walk in the park."

Adrien glared daggers at the blue haired boy, what in the world was going on. This was supposed to be his chance, he finally got rid of himself as a rival and now he had a new one.

Adrien managed to catch her after school, "Hey Mari-"

"A-Adrien.. I appreciate you are trying to talk to me and find out what's wrong, but you.. I know this is stupid, but you remind me of the person who hurt me, really badly and I just need some space.." Marinette explained as she walked off with Luka.

"What was that all about? Did he do something to you?" Luka growled protectively.

"No.. no don't worry, Adrien did nothing. I just- I just can't be around him at the moment."

Luka smiled at Marinette, "I know you said he reminds you of the person who hurt you, but Adrien is your friend, don't shut him out because of what someone else did. Right now you really need the support of all your friends."

"Thanks Luka, you really are wise aren't you?"

"Hell yeah I am! Wise is my middle name. Once I met this girl online and she thought I was like 40 because of how wise I am? Isn't that crazy?"

Marinette giggled, "that is literally the funniest thing I have heard in a long time, old man Luka."

Marinette decided to call Adrien and apologise, "I am so sorry, I understand if you hate me now, god I was so rude and you were just wanting to see if I was okay.."

"It's fine Mari, you're going through a rough time, you just need to do what is best for you, just know I am here when you need. Only a phone call away."

"Thanks Adrien, it means a lot." Marinette blushed, putting the phone down.

As the weeks went on whenever Adrien tried to get closer to Marinette, Luka was always there, comforting her, making her laugh, having fun and getting to know her.

One day he walked in on them making out, his heart dropped, had he lost his princess?

"I just don't understand Tikki.. Kissing Luka felt.. amazing and I like him" Marinette sighed softly, as she began to pack up all her pictures of Chat, "and Alya is right, maybe it is time that I move on."

"Whatever you need to do, Marinette! I support you! You are ladybug after all and all the good things you do will come back to you!" Tikki nuzzled her cheek.

"Thanks Tikki.. I just don't understand what to do, on one hand I love Chat, but Luka has really been a rock for me and Chat did make some good points how it wouldn't work, but then there is Adrien, the other love of my life, but, he just reminds me so much of Chat and that hurts."

The little red kwami comforted Marinette and let her vent, but what they didn't know is that they were being watched by a certain black cat who had both overheard and seen everything.

Marinette decided that she would give Luka a fair shot and agreed to go on a date with him.

"You look absolutely stunning Marinette," Luka smiled fondly at the girl, reaching out to grab her hand, he slowly leaned in to kiss her when all of a sudden a bucket of crabs had been dumped on their heads.

"OH MY GOD!" they shouted as they turned around realising that it was none other than Adrien Agreste.

Pulling him aside Marinette yelled, "I just don't get why the sudden interest in me! As soon as Luka comes and we start seeing eachother all of a sudden you are making your moves? Why now?"

"Bugaboo please-" Adrien slapped his hand over his mouth.

Marinette gasped, "Bugaboo..you know...?" her eyes widened as she almost fell over in shock, then she realised, "wait, you're only interested in me because you know my secret...you always loved ladybug and now you know you suddenly want to be with me?"

"No! That is not it, I swear!" Adrien pleaded with her, "I love you, I really do, please believe me."

Tears started leaking from her eyes as she stormed off, dragging Luka with her as she walked out of the restaurant. They eventually became a couple and were very much in love.

A few months later..

"I don't understand why everyone hates me!" Chloe complained or the fifth time in the past minute.

"Chloe do you like Luka?" Sabrina eyed her friend, who was staring over at Marinette and Luka, who were cuddling up as they shared a yummy looking crosaint.

"NO ofcourse not, why would you say that?"

"Well you don't usually care about others but when Luka started dating Marinette and he suddenly ignored-" Sabina started but was cut off by Chloe screaming. "NO! We do not speak of that!"

"Well anyway, you can totally do better than that boy."

"Ofcourse I can, but just to prove I can still have him I'll get daddy to make a law! I cannot let her steal another guy I like- I mean.. what?"

Luka was forced to move in with Chloe and could not tell anyone the real reason, he had to lie and say it was to complete a business internship. If anyone found out they would be destroyed and kicked out of Paris.

"Babe.. please understand.." Luka tried explaining as best he could to his girlfriend why he was moving in with her worst enemy.

"WHAT? No Luka.. I love you but, this is the line.. and you crossed it, I am done! I was so broken and I let you in.. yet you do this.." Marinette stormed off in tears.

"You've done it this time Couffaine!" Alya screamed, furious at what was going on in front of her, "WE- I TOOK YOU IN WHEN YOU FOUGHT WITH YOUR MOTHER... I HELPED YOU SPEND TIME WITH MARI, I HELPED YOU CONFESS TO HER.. I CONVINCED HER TO CHOOSE YOU OVER ADRIEN..and this.. this is what you do?"

Luka's heart broke, knowing how many people he had let down. It couldn't end like this, all because of that brat Chloe, he was losing everything he held dear.

The next day in class Chloe was all over Luka. Marinette watching in pain.

Adrien felt terrible for his friend. "Hmm, I think I have a princess to see again tonight Plagg." he whispered to his kwami, smirking when all he got in response was an annoyed groan.

That night he visited her again. "Good evening purr-incess," he leaned over and whispered into her ear.

"W-What!" Marinette almost fell out of her chair from shock, "What are you doing here?"

"Can't a silly kitty visit their purr-incess?" he smirked, back.

Marinette's eyes darkened and she answered him coldly, "Leave me alone Chat Noir."


	2. Chapter 2

Luka and Chloe were watching the new spiderman movie.

"I've missed this," Chloe sighed contently and stared at Luka happily.

When her response was just met with silence she continued, "you know when you first came to our school I didn't like you but through the time you tutored me I just.. I started to really like and consider you a close friend. I'm sorry that I was embarassed and wanted to keep our friendship a secret."

"Me and Marinette were supposed to watch this together and now she won't even speak to me. I don't know what to do." Luka ignored everything she had just said.

"Well she broke up with you so just move on." Chloe snapped, every time they would do anything all he would do is talk about Marinette. She is Chloe, the mayor's daughter! How dare anyone ignore her?

Seeing the hurt look in his eyes, Chloe relented, "okay look.. what's happened happened, there is no changing the past. You just need to find a way to deal with it and move on. You have me, I'm here and I want to support you. If you and Marinette couldn't survive something like this it wouldn't work in the long run."

"I just don't know why this law was created..." Luka looked at Chloe angrily, "you better not have had anything to do with this."

"Ofcourse not, I would never do anything to hurt a friend!"

"You consider me a friend? We haven't spoken since-"

"Since you got a girlfriend and ignored me?" Chloe snapped.

"Uh no.. since you havent replied to my texts!?"

"What-"

Luka showed Chloe his phone and surely enough.

Luka: Hey

Luka: Chloe?

Luka: Don't know if you're busy but want to hang out x sorry for ditching you at lunch today, Mari was really upset! I just wanted to be there for her so she wouldn't get akumatized!

Luka: Hey Chloe, want to grab a bite to eat?

Missed call

Missed call

Missed call

Luka: Okay Chloe, I get it. I won't bother you again.

"Oh my god.." Chloe looked at him in shock, "I swear.. I never saw any of this..." she showed him her copy of the messages, which showed nothing at all from him.

"Well does anyone have access to your phone?"

"Umm only me, well Sabrina obviously when she does my typing because I am too good to have to waste time and energy on typing.. Wait.. Sabrina wouldn't?"

"I don't know Chloe, you are always really mean to her, maybe she decided to strike back?"

Chloe called Sabrina over and confronted her.

"Look.. I.. Uh. Okay fine. I did that." she confessed nervously, knowing it would probably be the end of life as she knows it.

"Why would you- I trusted you!" Chloe crossed her arms angrily.

"Well you were so nice to Luka and you're always so mean to me, it just hurt seeing that you are capable of liking someone, so it means that you just never liked me.." Sabrina broke down.

"I get that, you should forgive her Chloe, we all make mistakes." Luka defended her.

Seeing how upset Sabrina was, Chloe softened slightly, "It's okay Sabrina, I'm sorry for how I treated you."

"Thanks your friendship means so much to me," Sabrina pulled her dear friend into a hug and whispered in her ear so Luka woudn't hear, "and you're gonna do exactly what I tell you to, bitch, or I'll tell Luka what really happened with the new law."

Chloe pulled back, her eyes widening in shock.

"Huggies for all!" Sabrina cheered and pulled Luka into a hug too. Making sure to mouth 'check mate' to Chloe and winking and she squeezed Luka tightly.


End file.
